


Watchful Eyes & Ernest Lies~

by C_A_T_M



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Camboy Taeyong, Choking, Come Eating, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Drink Spiking, Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Leave a comment lads, Rich reader, Sensory Deprivation, Stalking, Sub Lee Taeyong, Switching, This is the longest shit ever, Violence, Voyeurism, We died 👌, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: Taeyong would never say that he was ashamed of his job, but most people weren't so approving either. It served him well to keep quiet but the thing was, she hated being silent.





	Watchful Eyes & Ernest Lies~

"Goodbye guys, thank you for watching!" The live ended and he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Sticky remnants of his release coated his skin and he could only grimace as he wiped it away, discarding the tissue in the bin quickly as he stood up.

It has been a particularly good stream with him managing to bank around 2000 coins, or in a more feasible currency, ₩3,000,000. Even if what he did wasn't the most 'dignified' of jobs, he was still earning money from it and that's all that mattered

As he closed his laptop and removed his sheets, his phone vibrated with a notification, shaking the bed while he folded the covers up. For a few seconds, he thought it was the website sending him an email, but upon closer glance, he ralised it was Johnny.

Johnny: Tae

Johnny: Bro

Johnny: Are you still going?

Going? Where on earth was he going? Passing for a moment to flicker through his memories, he realised that Johnny was talking about the party being hosted tonight. Usually he opted for sitting them out, deciding that staying home and laying around would benefit him as much (if not more than) getting wasted at a stranger's house. 

But right now, as he stood naked with white sheets in his arms and the bare bed, he decided that maybe it would do him some good to leave the house. 

Tae: Yeah 

Tae: What time is it again?

Johnny: At 10

Johnny: Want me to pick you up?

Tae: I'm good thanks

Tae: I'll see you there then

Johnny: Yeah, be safe getting there

Tae: Yeah sure

Dumping his laundry in the washing machine, he slipped into the shower and made sure to wash away any sweat and residue that might have remained. It didn't take particularly long either, a quick 15 minute shower that left him feeling refreshed and like a new man. 

The clock showed the time to be 9:35 and he decided that this was a good time to leave, calling up a taxi and rushing down the stairs, fixing his hair to the best of his ability. It would dry naturally anyway, there wasn't any need for him anything other than a quick towel dry. 

When he finally arrived at the party it was just starting, the music already pulsing the outside pavement and causing nearby bushes and trees to shake. He could already hear the police sirens as they told everyone to keep it down because of the noise complaints. 

Other cars began to pull up, some parking on the road and others leaving after dropping people off. One of the people that was dropped off happened to be Johnny; just the person he was looking for. 

It was hard to miss him anyway, with his long and lanky stature dominating the skyline. If you looked up, you saw Johnny. No its, ands or buts about it. 

"Hey! You came!" Johnny exclaimed, bounding over with a cheeky smile on his lips, reaching out to pull him into a hug that left Taeyong seeing only chest, patting him firmly on the back, "I thought you would flake."

Of course he had considered it, but he wasn't about to admit that when he seemed to happy. "Yeah, I decided just one party wouldn't hurt."

"You're right," Looping an arm around his shoulder, they walked in together. 

The house itself that the party was being hosted in was beautiful, large interior and gardens. He was pretty sure there was a pool somewhere in the back too. "It looks like it'll be big," Taeyong commented, eyeing the masses of people that had already grabbed a cup of alcohol and were minding their own business in the front garden.

Johnny, following his line of sight, laughed. "It is being hosted by Kim Jongin after all, you know he's basically swimming in money."

Of course he knew. Jongin, informally referred to as Kai, was the proverbial lapdog of his rich parents. Everyone that lived in this district was born with a silver spoon in their mouths. But you couldn't hate the players, only the game. Jongin himself was a nice man; well mannered; a genuine friend and as a bonus, threw legendary parties. 

When inside, they both instantly headed towards the kitchen, with its marble countertops and sleek design. Jongin never disappointed with his alcohol and they sure as hell weren't about to pass up the opportunity.

The liquor burned in a surprisingly pleasant way, sliding down his throat and filling his stomach with warmth as he cleared his throat. "Wow."

"Wow indeed," Johnny swirled the contents of his cup for a moment before leaning on the counter, "you know. What have you been doing anyway? I haven't really seen you around much, have you even been going out?"

And they called _him_ the mum friend. 

Resisting the urge to sigh, Taeyong shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "I have, don't worry. Just been caught up with work," Johnny raised a brow at this. All his friends knew exactly what kind of work he did and even if they didn't treat him any differently because of it, he couldn't help but squirm under the stare. 

"If you say so, man," Slapping a hand on to his back, Taeyong stumbled forwards and gave a weak side glance to the chuckling male who was already walking away to the living room. "If you ever want to talk, we're all here for you, you know?" 

He appreciated the sentiment really, smiling widely and waving his friend away; he wasn't planning on trailing around behind him like a lost puppy. Yet as he stood by himself, watching the people's hustle and bustle, he couldn't help but feel a little isolated.

Barely noticing the figure approaching him, he was a little startled when a soft feminine voice spoke right beside his ear, jumping slightly. 

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" The girl's smile was polite, her bow bone straight.

"It's okay," there was no need for formality, especially not at a party where formality had no worth, "you just startled me."

Her eyes were a brilliant brown, borderline black as they shimmered under the fluorescent kitchen lights. If Taeyong's hands were tied behind his back and he had no other adjectives presented to him, he would have described her as beautiful. 

"I'm Chaeyeon," he nodded, licking his lips absentmindedly.

"I'm Taeyong. It's nice to meet you, I don't think I've ever seen you around?" Chaeyeon shook her head, brown dyed hair falling around her face, highlighting the shape and complimenting it. 

"No, I'm not usually around this area. I prefer being with people I know," He hummed, not too engaged with the conversation but not bored either. It gave him something to do, even if only as a distraction. "How about you?"

He blinked, "me? I'm not for parties either but I was getting a little sick of being cooped up in my house all the time."

"I can relate to that," She laughed, allowing a gentle smile to grace his own lips as he took another quick swig of his drink. "It's nice being out and about sometimes."

Nodding, he went to refill his drink as he realised that he had managed to finish the entire thing, the edges of his mind already becoming a little fuzzy. This really wasn't any old low quality alcohol he was consuming. 

"You should try this one, the summer fruit flavoured vodka. It's good," Chaeyeon gestured towards the bowl she was stood beside, the red coloured liquid looking inviting, especially to his already tipsy mind. "Here."

She took his cup, filling it up halfway and turning around to get some ice cubes, putting it within the drink before handing it back to him with a grin. 

"Thank you," her soft mumble of 'welcome' barely reached his ears, the drink going down his throat easily. She was right, it was summer blend. The strong taste of vodka mixing with that of strawberries, raspberries and a few other things he couldn't quite put a finger on. 

It was strange addicting and he managed to down the entire thing quickly, reaching to refill it when Chaeyeon took a hold of his wrist, smiling innocently at him. "I don't think drinking too much in one go will be good for you."

Now that he thought about it, he did feel a little drunker than usual. He thought he could hold out for longer but he assumed his tolerance had weakened because of how long it had been since he'd last drank. 

"Yeah," Taeyong hundred, cheeks surely rosy, "you're right."

Instead of letting go like he had expected, she pulled him gently into the living room where neon lights flashed and the music was the loudest. 

His head pounded and he could barely keep up, her presence everywhere all at once. The lights blurred together, creating streaks of purple and green that remained in his vision for longer than necessary, effectively blinding him. 

"Chaeyeon?" He breathed, barely louder than a whisper as her doe eyes filled his vision, the only thing he could clearly see because of how close she was. "I-i think I need to rest somewhere."

A touch he almost didn't register ran across his arm, stroking his bicep before moving down and holding onto his hip. Had he been more sober he would have pulled away, but with how intoxicated he was, he could only lean further in for support. 

The hand wandered from his hip, ghosting over his thighs before pressing over his crotch, a soft whine falling from his lips as he tried to pulled away. However, with almost no control over his own body, it barely put any space between them.

"Come on, I'll put you to rest," The words sounded garbled, like he was underwater and the sounds weren't reaching him properly. All he really wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep, a drowsiness befalling him.  

Unable to pull away or even try get himself out of the situation, he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness, supported only by another, smaller build. Warm breath hit his ear but he couldn't make out a single word. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with him?" A loud yell made his attention move for a split second, trying his hardest to focus on the voice and reach out. "Let him go!"

"-Boyfriend," The voice next to him replied. 

"Like hell-," Sentences breaking off in the middle, he swallowed, throat dry despite all the liquid he had consumed, "-desperate. He can't even-"

"-bother you? Fuck-" And it was only after that loud profanity had been said, did he finally give in to the promise of sleep, it's beckoning hand too much for him to resist as his head dropped forwards and his body went limp.

* * *

 

iTo say he felt like shit was putting it lightly - _way_ too lightly. The pain he was experiencing in his head felt more like he had just been hit by a truck three times over, head pounding and vision swimming ridiculously. 

All he could really remember was walking into the party and talking with someone called Chaeyeon before the night went fuzzy, memory going to shit as the world spun around him. 

Then came the overwhelming urge to vomit, barely holding it back as he gagged. Too weak to leave the bed, he emptied all the contents of his stomach into the object in front of him, the bin shoved in front of his face at the last moment before he retched ungracefully.

Shaky hands came to grasp the edges of the bin, holding it as he shuddered for a few moments, a hand rubbing his back comfortingly. He had no clue who they were and he was in no position to be asking while his eyes were filled with tears and he dry heaved until there was nothing left to vomit up

Water was passed to him, the bottle sealed but opened in front of him before he took it in to his hands. Spitting the first couple of times, he finally downed the rest of the bottle and felt a million times better. "Thank you," he spoke, voice hoarse and almost unintelligible. But what came across the clearest was his sincerity; he was truly thankful that he wasn't sat in a room with vomit all over himself. 

"You're welcome," Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he blinked and saw an unfamiliar face. "Here, have some painkillers."

A packet of paracetamol was handed down, shakily reading the label before he popped two of them and took them straight away. 

"What happened?" The woman sat on the foot of the foreign bed was certainly not Chaeyoung, she looked nothing like the girl that had been conversing with him. 

She kept her distance, something he greatly appreciated especially since he probably didn't look the greatest at this particular moment. "You were taken advantage of by Chaeyeon, she put a date rape drug in your drink."

Instantly he sobered up, the shooting pain in his cranium disappearing as he moved away the covers quickly, looking down with relief to see that nothing had been touched. The most that had been done to him that his clothing was a little wrinkled from his sleep. 

Sensing his distress, she placed a hand on his calf. "Don't worry, she didn't get the chance to do anything, she backed away pretty quickly when I questioned her."

Bits and pieces of his memory was coming back, including the shouting just before he had fallen unconscious. "You were arguing with her?" 

Mild surprise crossed her features for a split second before her expression was schooled back into the neutral one he had first seen her with. "You heard that? I'm surprised you could since you seemed to be asleep," she exhaled softly, "she was saying something about you doing her boyfriend, which I knew was a lie. I had just spoken to her boyfriend and he certainly wasn't you. She threw a few curse words here and there but gave up once she realised I wouldn't leave you alone."

Taeyong sat there, stunned into silence. This random lady, a stranger no less, had stopped him from being raped? He didn't know whether to thank her or to burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry if you two were hooking up, but I didn't want to risk it. You seemed so out of it and it didn't feel right to let her take you into a room by herself," He bowed his head, a flurry of emotions bombarding him instantly. However, the most prominent one was relief. 

"We weren't," Taeyong said, voice low and a hand running through his hair, "I didn't know her. We met last night, I didn't see her put anything in my drink."

"It happens even though it shouldn't, just don't blame yourself, okay?" She stood up, attracting his attention and he noticed that she was still dressed in partying attire. 

"Did-" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "did you stay all night?"

"Yes," Not elaborating any further, he peeked over the edge of the bed and saw a pile of blankets and a pillow - she had laid on the floor. "Do you have any way to get home? I can drive you hospital if you'd like?" 

If she had taken him out of a dangerous situation and also stayed on the cold, hard floor throughout the night to make sure he was okay, he assumed he could trust her enough to take him home properly. 

"Just home is okay, if you don't mind."

Wobbling slightly on his feet, the sudden wave of vertigo made him hiss, her hand reaching out quickly to steady him before she put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you outside then."

The trek out of the room took a minute or so, his feet refusing to move properly until the door was opened and they could move down the stairs. Stairs were a tricky piece of architecture to manouever while hungover, ever grateful for her steady movements and watchful eye as she saved him from slipping multiple times. Only when he was at the bottom, did he sigh in relief. 

Houses after parties were always trashed and this one was no exception, the floor littered with plastic cups and rubbish from the snacks people had eaten. It always amazed him how people could be so disrespectful.

Most of the crowds had cleared out, the place barren and void of people: though he could still spot a few acquaintances spread around here and there. Like Jooheon and Jackson for example, the pair sprawled across the couch and spooning each other in their sleep. If he was in better shape, he would have taken a picture and teased them for the rest of their lives.

The fresh air was nice, the crispness of the outside rejuvenating him instantly. "My car is the black land rover, if you want to take a picture of the number plate, feel free to do so."

He didn't feel like he needed to, not with how gently she was treating him - carrying him like he was the finest porcelain. 

It wasn't until he was seated in the passenger seat, the luxury seats underneath him with a seatbelt strapped across his chest, did he realise that he hadn't introduced himself yet. 

Blaming the awkward meeting as the cause of the lack of manners, he coughed. "My name is Taeyong."

She didn't have many expressions that she flickered through, her face remaining the same as she heard his name, storing it in the back of her memory. "(y/n), where are you waiting to go, Taeyong?"

"In the apartment complex just behind sizzlers, I'm sorry if that's not specific enough."

"That's plenty specific, I know where that is." The conversation died out and he was left to look out of the window, the streets of Seoul passing him by rapidly.

Though it wasn't the smoothest of interactions, he couldn't help but smile; it warmed his heart to know that there was still some genuine people out in the world who would put their foot down to help others. 

It would have been so easy to ignore him, to let him pass by and be taken into that room with Chaeyeon, but she didn't and he could barely express how truly thankful he was.

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. Thank you," he spoke, turning his head to look at her. Her head never moved from the road but she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. He couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

"Don't worry about it. I just did the things I hope other people would do for me," The engine rumbled quietly underfoot, the gentle hum relaxing him. The headache had almost entirely faded and all that remained was a faint churning in his stomach that resembled hunger. "You are okay? She didn't touch you after I got to you but I don't know what happened before that."

"I don't know either," He could faintly remember being touched inappropriately but that was as far as Chaeyeon had managed to go. 

She nodded, searching his face for a split second for any trace of deceit. There was none

The rest of the car ride was quiet, the radio playing a soft song that set a calm mood. 

_거울 속의 둘이 겹치고 있잖아_

_Bokeh, shot, tone up, bokeh, shot, tone down._

They approached the outside of his flat complex, the car parking quietly in the owners only lot. She didn't seem to care and neither did he. "Can you get to your place by yourself? I can help you."

"I'm okay, I think being outside helped," his hand hovered over the door handle, hesitating before he shoved down his fears and turned around to look at her. "Can I have your number?"

Seeming a little surprised at his request, she took a second to think his question over before agreeing. "In your phone?" Thankfully his battery had lasted throughout the night - albeit at a ridiculously low percentage, and she was able to type her number in without the phone dying.

Now content, he opened the door and got out, standing in front of the open door for a few moments longer. "Thank you again!"

"Any more thank you's and your hair will go grey," hand instinctively shooting up to his head, he frowned at her chuckling, swatting at the car with playful distaste.

"Don't be mean," he stood up straight, backing away from the car, "I really mean it. Get home safe!" She gave him a thumbs up but remained in the parking lot until he was inside the building, the door shut behind him to drive off - a gesture that he didn't miss.

* * *

 

The first thing he did when he entered his home was peel off his clothing, throwing it into the hamper, and change into his jogging bottoms and a large black shirt that he had stolen from Yukhei a long while ago. 

Plugging his phone in, he slouched on his couch and scrolled through the messages that he hadn't gotten a chance to look through before. They had all been sent during the time that he was asleep too, some a few moments after the ft and others hours after. 

Johnny: ? Where are you?

Johnny: Bro 

Johnny: Why aren't you answering my text messages?

Johnny: Are you with someone?

Johnny: Tae

Johnny: Was that you?

Johnny: video

Johnny: It looks like you

Johnny: I saw that girl with you storm out

Johnny: You're probably asleep

Johnny: Akajajaj

Johnny: ajahahwhaj

Johnny: ehwjsj

Johnny: I'm bored. I'm gonna go home, text me when you're awake

Johnny: Taeyonggggggg

There was a bunch of other nonsensical messages but he skipped through them after seeing that they were mostly keyboard smashes. The only message that really caught his attention was the short video sent to him, only around thirty seconds in length.

The camera work was shaky (as expected of Johnny) but he could make out that it was his figure hunched over, arms limp and head barely tilted upwards. As eerie as it was to see himself from a third person point of view, he couldn't help but notice that another girl had stopped in front of him and Chaeyeon. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with him?" He gasped, sitting up straighter in his seat and bringing the screen closer to his face, this was the conversation he had overheard!

"He's my boyfriend," Chaeyeon replied smoothly, as though she hadn't just told a bold faced lie. He really hated the fact that he couldn't see anyone face properly, going only by the sound of their voices to determine their emotions. 

"Like hell he is! I just spoke with your boyfriend, leave him alone. If you're so desperate for a quick lay, go to him. He can't even consent! He's basically asleep!" The sound of the party goers. seemed to drown out most of the words and he strained to hear it, so he didn't blame Johnny for not intervening.

"So? Why does it bother you? Are you desperate to fuck him or something? I saw him first. Fuck off," His skin crawled at Chaeyeon's words, a shudder racing through his body involuntarily. 

There was a laugh and (y/n) had stepped closer, only a couple of foot away from Chaeyeon and him. "You have exactly ten seconds to let him go before I call the police and have you arrested for attempted rape and drug abuse." The commanding tone sent shivers down his spine and he could only imagine that way Chaeyeon's skin had prickled. 

Unfortunately, the video ended after that and he was unable to see the results of the countdown, but he assumed that Chaeyeon had fled before the ten seconds were up and had left him to be in her care.

Tae: I'm good

Tae; I'm home now

Tae: Sorry for that

Johnny: All good

Johnny: Don't worry

He quickly headed fo his bedroom, retrieving his laptop and scurrying back to the couch, head laying comfortably against the pillows as he powered it on, the background noise of the TV easing any feeling of loneliness.

It didn't take long to start up, ready to use within an instant with his password typed in, a simple 'yestoday123'; it was easy for him to remember but not for any foreign person trying to use it. 

Phone discarded on the arm of the sofa, charging uninterrupted, he decided that he would browse the website 'NeoCams'. For what was basically a porn site, it was designed beautifully, the main colour scheme a lime green that complimented the dark grey backdrop. It had a professional feeling on it and he felt better about using this particular streaming site than the other ones he had seen floating around.

Eyes flickering to the top of the screen, a notification caught his eye. It was private message. 

Frowning, he wondered who had sent him a message. He didn't accept chat requests unless they were people he had interacted with multiple time before and he knew they weren't looking to be gross. Even if it was a porn site, he still had standards and self respect.

Cursor hovering over the red 1 message, he clicked on it and frowned heavily at the message.

ChaeChae632: I'm sorry babe

ChaeChae632: That bitch interrupted us

ChaeChae632: I finally had you to myself too

ChaeChae632: Maybe next time ;)

Instantly a cold chill swept over his body and he felt ill, a sickening feeling settling in his stomach as he hurriedly blocked her. Chaeyeon knew about his streams and she had seeked him out for the sole purpose of trying to have sex with him.

And it horrified him more to know that he had been interacting with Chaeyeon for so long over this account, unaware. 

Shutting down his laptop with a bitter taste in his mouth, he put it under the coffee table and closed his eyes. The thin shirt he had on suddenly felt like it wasn't covering enough and he tugged a blanket over his legs.

The hunger he felt from before had completely disappeared, replaced by a gnawing feeling that wasn't letting up. He had blocked her so she couldn't contact him again, the thought bringing him a little more peace as he stared blankly at the telly.

Flicking through the channels, there wasn't much on and he could have cursed in frustration. He just wasn't in the mood for anything. 

His phone pinged and he grabbed it, eyes not moving from the boring show on screen. 

**Culture Tings**

Ten: Hey

Ten: Oi

Ten: !!! 

Doyoung: … 

Doyoung: Do you ever stop being annoying?

Ten: Rude

Ten: Trying to get Taeyong's attention

Doyoung: That's Hyung to u

Ten: ;;;

Ten: Tae Yong Hyung

Tae: Yeah?

Doyoung: Do you want to come out with us later?

Ten: You're just going to steal my thunder like that

Ten: I always knew you were musty

Doyoung: Shut up

Yuta: Why can't you guys ever be normal?

Yuta: It's just a quick meet up at the regular café

Yuta: Me, Ten, Doyoung and Johnny will be there

Tae: What about the others?

Doyoung: Essentially

Doyoung: Kun told us to fuck off and that others said they couldn't be bothered

Yuta: ^

Ten: ^

Tae: Yeah sure

Yuta: Great see you then at 3?

Tae: 👍

And now he had plans. 

Rolling onto his side, he debated on texting her saved number before deciding that fuck it, he wouldn't lose anything by giving her a call. 

The phone rang a couple of times and his nerves grew, suddenly wondering if he was being annoying or clingy by wanting to talk to her so quickly. He couldn't help it though, he wanted to forget about everything for a little while.

Finally, on the fourth ring, she picked up and he decided that while he was talking that he would finally make some food instead of pissing around with hunger gnawing at him. 

"Hello?" She sounded confused and he was a little offended until he realises that he hadn't given his number, so to her his number was unknown. Feeling sheepish, he replied with a soft 'hi.' "Is this Taeyong?"

"Yeah," he replied lamely, busy filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove to boil, "have I called at a bad time?" 

There was rustling on the other end and the sound of movement before her voice came through. "No, I just didn't expect a call. What are you doing?"

Instantly smiling like a fool, he ripped open the packet of instant noodles and dumped it into the boiling water. "Just making ramen."

"Instant?" 

"Mhm," he opted for some fresh vegetables to be added, cracking an egg and putting a lid on top.

"What flavour?" Squinting at the packaging, he replied 'curry flavour', a hum of approval coming from the other end of the line, "good choice. Most people would have said chicken."

Knife connecting with the chopping board, he cut up a variety of veggies that had been left untouched in the fridge. "How about you? What are you doing?"

She made a sound like she was smacking her lips together, a gentle huff coming through his speakers. "Nothing yet. My shift starts in two hours."

"What do you work as?" The conversation flowed naturally and he couldn't have been more pleased. It was always a joy to have someone that you could speak to easily, something that he couldn't do with Chaeyeon. 

"I work in a restaurant. Not the most entertaining job if I'm honest. You?" 

At this he swallowed, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to scare her away so quickly. "I'm uh, unemployed right now." Not really a fib but not the honest truth either. 

"Happens to the best of us. You'll find something for you," Stirring his food, he was thanking every deity he could think of that she wasn't prying any further. "You're okay now, right? Sorry if I keep bothering you, I just really don't want you to be hurt."

"Really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry, but it's nice you are," he added the last part only in his head, not daring to say it out loud in case he sounded like a fool. 

The conversation was small, as you could expect from two strangers that had only recently crossed paths, but it was calming and distracting; he wasn't in the mood to be interrogated and she was doing anything but. 

The noodles were done and he took it off the stove, placing it nearly into a bowl and taking out his chopsticks from the drawer. "Hey um, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" As soon as the words left his mouth he gasped and tried to backpedal, spluttering only to quieten when he heard her melodious laugh.

"Of course," He felt his heart stutter from relief and he let out the breath he was holding, "oh, I have to go now, Taeyong. It was nice talking to you."

"You too." The phone clicked and he sat down with his noodles, the yellow yolk beaming back at him; he was going to have a good day.

* * *

 

If there was one way to bring him instantly back to reality, it was to have Ten stare at him with narrowed eyes and a straw in his mouth. There was something about having Ten's stare directed at him that made him hyper fixate on the surroundings. 

"What's bothering you? You've been stiff ever since we've gotten here," Ten stated this rather matter of a factly, moving his straw to the left side of his mouth so he could speak. 

His shoulders slumped and he took a sip of his drink, the smooth caramel and coffee coating his taste buds. Now that Ten had spoke up, the entire group had turned to look at him. "It's nothing, I'm okay."

"No need to lie to us," Doyoung remarked, not meaning to sounded as half as rude as he came across, realising his mistake and apologising with a soft 'sorry' once Yuta elbowed him sharply. 

"No, I'm just," Taeyong inhaled, knowing that his friends would never make fun of him, "I was nearly assaulted last night. A girl tried to drug me and I found out she watches my streams."

The entire table felt silent and the hair on the back of his neck rose, awkwardness creeping up his spine as multiple unreadable expressions stared back at him. The atmosphere was only broken by Johnny.

"What do you mean, 'nearly'?" 

Not making eye contact, he swirled the straw of his drink with her finger with a shrug. "Someone got her to back off, she stayed with me the entire night and took me home."

Doyoung's frown morphed into a hateful scowl. "Did you block her?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't reported it to the police?" Yuta chipped in, only to receive a shake of his head. 

"They don't care. They wouldn't believe me anyway," Once again, the entire table was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, each of them exactly what would the events would play out as. The police would humour him in front of his face before throwing away his case as soon as he turned his back. In their eyes, there was no crime, not when a woman committed it against a male. 

It was bullshit but he was just a camboy, what could he do against the law?

Johnny looked especially guilty, remaining quiet as he looked at Taeyong. "I'm sorry, I should have gone up to help you after I saw those girls arguing."

Knowing exactly what Johnny was feeling, Taeyong smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault, don't worry. Nothing happened anyway."

"Who was it? The person who stayed with you?" Ten asked and his mouth opened to speak but he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the bell jingling and revealing just the person he was going to speak about. 

If he had to pick one word as an adjective, he would say she looked _expensive_. With her neatly pressed clothing and designed jacket over her shoulders. Her lips were coated in a sheer gloss, eye hidden behind a pair of metal framed sunglasses. Ten, noticing his line of vision, smirked. 

"Hey! (y/n)!" Her head turned to the table and Taeyong found himself wishing he could reach over and strangle the smug looking thai boy. Even the rest of his friends looked amused, stifling grins and sniggers behind their hands and drinks.

"Hi Ten," she greeted, "give me a minute to order," she strode confidently up to the counter, using her please and thanks you's to ask for her drink. The cashier, a delicate looking young man, looked almost shocked to be hearing such manners and nearly stumbled on his way to make the beverage.

Walking over, she found the spare seat near Yuta and Ten and sat down, introducing herself with a wave and a humble smile, her eyes meeting Taeyong's. It was embarrassing how fast he could feel heat creeping up his spine, struggling to keep his cheeks from turning pink.

Doyoung, being the ever observant troublemaker he was, noticed Taeyong's silence and made a quick connection. "You two know each other?" 

"She's the person I was talking about, at the party," Very quickly, their eyes widened and a glow of golden light was cast over her head, a halo and angel wings situated nearly on her body.

"Oh?" Yuta rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "you're a really nice person."

Her gaze turned to him, looking at him quizzically knowing damn well she had never seen nor spoken to Yuta ever before. She'd only ever seen Ten and Taeyong before, sometimes with Johnny in passing from parties she attended. "Ah, thank you. You seem really nice as well."

When her head turned away, Yuta was quick to give Taeyong a wink and thumbs up, both Johnny and Doyoung nearly choking on their drinks from his expression.  

"What's up, Ten? I haven't seen you in a while. you're usually at Kai's parties," Ten made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"I had a showcase, I couldn't come."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have loved to come!" For once in their lives, they saw Ten looking a little flustered, all the boys watching on, entranced, "your dancing is beautiful."

"You never asked," She swatted at his shoulder and he laughed, her body turning back to the group and eyeing the rest of them. "I've never spoken to you guys before, how are you all?" 

"We're good," Johnny chirped, "you?" 

"I'm good, just working a lot these days," sympathetic smiles greeted her, all understanding the pressure that came along with it.

Her name was called from the counter and she stood up, wishing them a good day before leaving with the drink in hand and good impressions all around. 

Taeyong thought it was over, calmly taking mouthfuls of his drink while ignoring the piercing stares until a sudden arm wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled into Ten's body.

"You scored yourself one of the best. I'm proud of you," there was some fake sniffling and theatrics that could only be attributed to Ten, "I can't believe you scored yourself a rich girlfriend. Especially _her._ "

"Girlfriend?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes, smirking, "don't even deny it. We saw how red you went, you almost looked like Johnny-hyung's drink," not even sparing a glance towards the summer fruits drink Johnny had, he shook his head. 

Clapping his back, Ten finished the remains of his drink and rolled his shoulders. "Let's go, the day's wasting away."

With a nod, Johnny and Yuta stood up, the former throwing his cup away. "I have some of the new marvel movies," Doyoung pulled a face, looking at the elder boy suspiciously. 

"You said you don't rent the films?" 

Johnny winked. "I never said I rented them."

"Illegal."

"Well sorry, we can't all have a girlfriend that's part of the bourgeoisie," All Taeyong could do was shake his head, thankful that his friends were the way they were; even if they did nothing but get on his nerves sometimes.

* * *

 

MC: Are you free ?

Tae: Mhm

MC: Would you like to come over?

MC: I have dinner in the making

Tae: I would love to come :)!

MC: I love that emoticon

Tae: :) :)

Tae: :) 

Tae: :))))))

MC: ^^^ 

MC: I'll see you soon

MC: Don't want the dish to be burnt!

Tae: Okay ^^ I'll be over soon?

MC: The sooner the better

Tae: I'll fly for U

MC: Please

Taeyong was absolutely ecstatic! There was no way that he wasn't interested in a relationship anymore, especially after the first 'date' had gone so well and he had left the café with butterflies in his stomach and a ridiculous smile plastered across his face as he walked home. 

It had started out innocently, her hands kept to herself and her gestures polite and well meaning, but after she had caught him looking at her drink coated lips, the entire nature had changed quickly. 

Knowing that she was hesitant to touch him, he made the first move by placing his hand on hers and was pleased to find that she reciprocated it quickly, squeezing the appendage. 

Perhaps he was moving a little too fast but he knew what a crush was like and he was mature enough to know what his feelings meant. It wasn't a misplaced feeling of gratitude and he knew that because he found himself wondering about her a lot more often than normal; wondering what she was doing and if she was okay. 

Staring at his wardrobe, he frowned at the rows of clothing but not a single damn outfit. What was the point of owning so many clothes if he didn't have anything he could put together to look decent?

Tae: Hey

Tae: Can you help me pick an outfit

Ten: Oh?

Ten: What's the occasion?

Tae: I'm going to her house for dinner

Ten: That's quick

Ten: You need to dress to impress the princess

Tae: ….

Ten: You asked for my help

Tae: yeah okay

Tae: Can you help then?

Ten: Yh one sec

An incoming video call took over his screen, the green answer button swiped as he got a close up view of Ten's nostrils. "Oh, you answered quickly," the image turned into one of Ten laying on his sofa, a mask covering his face and the glow of the phone illuminating his features. "What are you waiting for? Show me your wardrobe."

Rolling his eyes, he turned it to the back camera and showed off his neat wardrobe, each shirt arranged in colours and patterns. "Neat freak," came the comment. "Pull that black shirt out, the striped one."

"This?" Tugging on an oversized black shirt with white horizontal stripes, Ten made a face, squinting. 

"Nah, show me your favourite," Skimming along the selection, he pulled out his favourite off white shirt, one that flowers nicely and rested just above high thigh with slits on either side.

Nodding approvingly, Ten pointed. "That one, wear it with skinny jeans and some dress shoes " he shook his head, "you're such a grandpa. You have old man shirts."

"Thanks."

"They suit you though," Giving Taeyong a thumbs up, he closed a single eye, "I hope you have fun with her. You deserve it," and he was planning to do, arriving on her doorstep with a bottle of her favourite drink and his favourite shirt.

He felt a little out of place, especially now that he had a chance to soak up the surroundings while he waited for her to open up the door. Everything was so neat and pristine, of the finest quality that he could only ever hope to afford. She certainly wasn't just some waitress at a restaurant in the town center. 

Her door wasn't opened instantly, allowing time to drift in his own thoughts when her door was opened, her casual clothing making him feel much better.

"You came," She sounded almost surprised and he didn't understand why, holding out the drink with both hands, "thank you! Come in."

He entered quickly, slipping his shoes off and hanging up his jacket, following behind her to the living room. Everything was neat and beautiful, minimalistic but still homely with pictures scattered around here and there.

"Would you like something to drink?" She questioned, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Yes please," Settling on the plush couch, he was almost sucked into its cushiony depth, held in a soft embrace by the pillows. "Everything is so beautiful."

He hasn't realised he had said anything out loud until he heard her chuckle, returning with two glasses of mango juice before sitting down beside him, switching to Netflix instead of the police series that was running. 

"Really? My parents call me boring, they think I should have some colour but I'm fond of the black and white scheme," Eyes drifting to his shirt, a smug feeling settled in his chest, making a smile dance on his lips. 

"You're not just a waitress, right?" He already knew what her job was, the information having come from his nosy friends that seemed to know everything about her for some reason.

She shook her head, taking a sip of the mango and selecting a thriller film. "Do you want to watch this?" At his nod, she pressed it and turned to look at him, "I'm a manager for one of my parent's restaurants: SM."

Despite knowing this, it still felt surreal hearing it come from her. "Oh, that's cool."

"People think the opposite usually, say I never worked a day in my life," the logos were displayed on the TV, consuming every inch of free space, "In a way they're right. I've never had to work towards employment but they're also wrong because I have to care for people all the time. Customers and employees."

He hummed. Taeyong could appreciate the effort it took to run a restaurant, especially knowing first hand how draining it could be to wait on tables. Personally, he had never been in SM but Jaehyun had informed him that it was one of the best kept restaurants with affordable prices and polite staff; he had even seen her seating people and rising in and out of the kitchen. 

The film began, the synopsis telling him briefly that it was about a father trying to find his daughter using her social media. It was interesting and under different circumstances, he would have been engrossed in the story. 

However, his life never liked to play itself out simply, his attention directed entirely on _her_ , unable to think about anything but the light pressure of her thigh against his and the fluttering of her lashes. The film was insignificant when he could drown himself in her image and her image only. 

Suddenly, her gaze caught his and his heart jumped straight into his throat, mouth dry. Her lips were wet, more than likely tasting of mango, top teeth biting gently into her bottom lip. 

"I'll go set up the table," Standing up, he followed.

"Can I help too?" and for good measure, "please?"

She relented. "Okay."

The smell in the kitchen was delicious, spying the food browning beautifully in the oven, stomach ready to rumble at a moment's notice. Not many words were exchanged apart from a few simple instructions and thanks you as he placed the plate and utensils on the stunning glass table.

"Would you like me to take that?" Making a motion to take the tray from her hands, she shot him a look and turned away childish, shaking her head.

"I would like you to sit down at the table and close your eyes," humouring her, he sat at the table, hands nearly folded over his lap with his eyes closed. "Don't open them until I say so."

More than a little curious as to what she was planning, he was tempted to open his eyes but kept them firmly shut, instead listening to the shuffling of her feet and the sounds of things being placed in front of him. 

It was nearly two minutes later when he felt the air beside him shift, her feet touching his as some more movement was heard. Metal touched ceramic and he resisted the ever prominent urge to open his eyes.

"Keep them closed," she insisted, cool metal pressing against his lips, urging him to open up. 

Instantly, he tasted a variety of different flavours at once, each one better and tastier than the last. If he hadn't seen her bake it herself he would have thought she'd gotten a chef to make it. 

"Like it?" He nodded, licking his lips. "Some more?"

"Please."

The metal pressed against his lips again and he recognised the taste as potato, creamy and mixed to the nines. "Oh, I like this."

She didn't reply but he could imagine her smile, pulling at her lips as she gazed at him, picking out some more food for him to try.

This time it was noodles, saucy and heavenly, the rich taste covering his taste buds and making his mouth open a little wider, wanting some more - something she obliged to happily. 

He ate two more things before she finally let him open his eyes, blinking only to see the wide area of foods that was ready on the table. If his jaw hadn't been dropped before, it was now. Everything looked delicious and he knew he would be stuffed.

"I hope you like everything," He had seen many expressions on her visage but he'd never seen her bashful, poking at her cheek.

"Of course I will! It all looks so good, I should cook for you one day."

"That would be nice. Maybe soon then?" And that promise kept his heart beating, pink flush coating his cheeks as he opted for filling his plate with various foods, eating them happily with her beside him, making conversation between bites.

It wasn't until he had gotten a notification on his phone, did he realise how late it was; A few minute past 9pm. 

"I should go home," He stood awkwardly next to the door, her figure leaning against the wall as she took his jacket down and held it to him after he had slipped his shoes on. Despite the fact that he was ready to leave, he still hovered, a question weighing heavy on his mind. "I-i um," He inhaled deeply, unable to find the words and instead looking like a fish.

Eyes alight with something akin to amusement, she moved closer. "Taeyong, will you be my boyfriend?" 

For a few moments he was silent, stunned that she had managed to ask him before he could until slowly, he nodded. 

"Yeah, I will," laughing at him, soft fingertips brushed against his shirt while she zipped up his jacket.

"Get home safe, okay?" A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek and every thought he had was now gone, leaving him to flounder dumbly before he swallowed and nodded.

"Bye," he waved.

"Bye bye, Tae," Heart filled with warmth, he left her penthouse and headed home, glancing at his phone and checking his emails: 'NeoCams misses you! Do a stream today and earn money!'

For two weeks he hadn't touched the website and he decided that today was the perfect time to have another stream - while he was absolutely buzzing. 

Closing the door behind him, he took his laptop from under the coffee table and headed to his bedroom. Quickly rummaging through the box in the bottom of his wardrobe, he took out a few of the things he would use and sat on the bed. 

In no less than a minute, the website was up and running, taking a deep breathe before he hit the record button. Instantly, his person filled two screen, with his messy black hair falling haphazardly into his eyes and clothing wrinkled and slightly untucked. It was a wonder how quickly the wind could ruin a put together look.

Slowly, people began to join the team, some people already tipping, the sound of coins echoing through the room as he smiled. 

Leaning closer to the screen to read the incoming comments, his tongue swiped across his lips and a playful smirk replaced the once innocent grin. 

Leo382: Are you okay?

Leo382: You weren't here for two weeks

Taeyong placed a hand on his thigh, grateful to have people care about him even on a streaming website. "I'm okay, don't worry. I was just a little busy, but now I have some free time. And what better way to spend it than with you guys?" 

His mischievous comment was punctuated with a wink, a flurry of coins popping up on the screen.

Rarecha_8: Start please

Divinity-whore: What will you do today

"What would you like me to do?" Of course he already had an idea but it was always fun to make them guess. 

Minhoe991: It's so sexy when u tease urself

Jaeslut43: ^ Agree

Jaeslut43: Ur hot in general

Divinity-whore: 💦

CumOnBaby: blindfold urself

A ton more messages flashed past and he leaned away, a hand running through his hair and exposing his forehead, and act that had the comment section turn into a war ground. It was amazing how lust turned people into animals. 

Slowly, he began to palm himself over his trousers, the skinny jeans already pressing against his length, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he continued to tease himself over the fabric. 

"Tell me what to do," voice forming a breathy whine, he stared at the comments and licked his lip at some of the suggestions. "Touch myself?"

Going for the general consensus, he kneeled on the bed, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his jeans, face out of frame but body perfectly captured as the outline of his cock pressed against the denim. Slowly, the fabric was dragged down, hanging lowly on his hips as fingers trailed over his own warm skin. 

Sounds of coins filled the silence along with his breathing, the jeans finally sliding off his legs and discarded on the side of the bed. 

However, instead of touching himself like the comments were begging him to do, he opted to go for his shirt instead, slowly unbuttoning each one until slivers of tan flesh was revealed, teasing both the audience and himself. 

Despite the warmth radiating from him, the cool air of the room made him shiver, goosebumps prickling his pristine skin as the shirt dropped from his shoulders, bare chest on display. 

"Huh?" He spoke, does eyes staring innocently into the camera, "you want me to hurry up?"

Two fingers slipped into his mouth, mouth slightly open as his tongue slide over the digits, coating them liberally in his saliva, moving from his mouth with a pop. "But I want you all to enjoy it~"

Propping himself upright, his hand slid under the waistband of his boxers, the obscene bulge clearly seen on screen as his fingers wrapped tightly around his cock. A keening whine slipped past his lips - wet with saliva and determination burning in his eyes. 

Thumb rubbing slowly at his tip, it was hard for the people to see what he was doing, their frustration evident in their frantic messages. 

"You want to see my cock? Yeah? You want me fuck myself?" Filthy words left his mouth, shame nowhere in sight as he slipped his boxers off. "Do you want me to go fast or slow, master?" 

Slow, read the public opinion and he was more than happy to oblige. 

Kneeling, his thumb dipped into his slit, collecting the precome and smearing it across the angry, red tip, a shudder travelling down his spine. By now, his breath was coming out in short, hot pants, focus entirely on the heavy, thick cock in his palm. 

As desperately as he wanted to speed up, he knew that would displease his viewers and he couldn't disappoint his master now, could he?

Slowly, with some lube to aid him, his hand slowly slid up and down his length, providing little relief to the ache within his abdomen. With each second that his hand grazed across his aching fresh, his desperation grew worse until he was begging.

"Please, can I speed up?"

No.

"P-please, I'll be good for you, Master. Let me speed up _please_."

Then speed up.

Sighing in relief, the delicious friction increased hand moving quickly across his length, hips bucking off the bed as sweat dripped down his neck, glowing under the dim lights of his bedroom.

Stop.

"Hah? But I'm so close, please?" Fluttering his lashes and begging with his beautiful lips forming whines and please always seemed to do that trick, but it wasn't going to cut it today. "You want more teasing, Master?" 

Reaching behind him, a small bullet vibrator was produced, the low humming of the machine making him hiss. Coins clinking became background noise, attention only on the vibrator that slowly approached his tip - until finally, it touched his weeping cock and he was left to choke back a sob. 

The vibrations travelled straight through him, precome spilling from his tip as as he held it to him, back arching and free hand digging into his sheets. 

Are you going to come?

He nodded, the hand that was previously in the sheets now gliding up his skin, finger pinching his nipple. A thin sheen of moisture covered his entire body, hair sticking to his forehead as the second ticked by, vibrator humming furiously against the head of his cock. 

"N-now?"

No.

He wasn't going to last much longer, not when his hips were spasming against it, the mixture of pain and pleasure from his ruined orgasm creating a potent mixture of arousal that swam in his stomach. "A-ah! I can't hold on for much longer."

Roughly tugging on his rosy nipple, eyes rolling into the back of his head while his neck was exposed, he barely managed to spare a glance towards the comments.

Stop.

With as much self control as he could muster, his moved the toy away from himself and gulped, eyes wide and chest heaving. Slowly, his on coming climax began to ebb away, leaving behind a dull throb that made him whine - the sound high and pleasant to the ears.

"Master, why would you do that? I was so close," lips pulling into a frown, he moved closer to the camera, fingers sliding back into his mouth, bottom lip pulled down. "You'll let me come, won't you? I want to paint my skin white for you~"

The drag of each ending syllable had the coins turning into a frenzy, briefly looking down to see that it had just hit 3000 coins; his highest record yet!

Come for Master.

Smiling, he swallowed, moving back against the pillows. "Of course, whatever you wish."

Desperate to come, the arousal returned quickly with the press of the toy against his tip, slowly moving it across his cock and against the bulging vein on the underside.

It started off slow, pleasure coursing through his body with each second until it hit him all at once, a strangled moan escaping his mouth as his hips shot up, his release covering his skin in ribbons, coating the tan flesh in white. Yet the vibrator was still pressed to him, dripping with his come as shocks of overstimulation made him writhe.

Come again.

"I-i can't," head thrown back, he struggled through the aftershocks that threatened to make him faint, mouth running dry as he shook again, taunt muscles ripping under his skin.

He came less this time but they were satisfied and so he was too, the machine turned off and put aside as he allowed himself some time to relax, toes still flexing from ripling waves of sin.

His pants were rough, heavy as he beamed, snapping out of his lust filled trance, "Thank you for watching! I'll see you all next time!"

The screen went black.

* * *

 

Kun: So

Ten: So

Kun: Do u ever be quiet?

Ten: 🤠

Doyoung: Take ur gay shit to the PC

Ten: Rude

Ten: Maybe I would suck his dick if he wasn't so annoying

Kun: Bold of u to assume i would let u suck my dick

Johnny: Wow

Ten: Wow

Jaehyun: Wow

Yuta: Wow

Taeil: Wow

Doyoung: Wow

Tae: Wow

Kun: You're all so annoying oh my god

Yuta: As if you're not

Kun: 😔

Johnny: Yeah so back to the point

Doyoung: where are we going today

Yuta: idk

Taeil: you never know what to do :)

Yuta: just Cuz sicheng doesn't love u 

Taeil: i will murder u and send ur body down to the mariana trench with cinder blocks on ur ankles

Jaehyun: maybe the karaoke thing?

Ten: So you can show off and look perfect?

Jaehyun: … Yes

Ten: I'm on board with that

Yuta: me too

Taeil: me too

Jaehyun: me too

Doyoung: me too

Kun: me too

Johnny: yh

Ten: god ur so straight

Johnny: :)

Johnny: I'm the token straight

Yuta: Gross 

Tae: I can't go

Tae: she's coming over

Ten: oooof

Doyoung: don't do anything illegal

Jaehyun: have a good time Hyung!

Kun: Keep it pg kids

Tae: I'm older than u

Kun: Subjective

Taeil: As your hyung

Taeil: be quiet kun

Kun: okay

Tae: bye

Johnny: Have fun!

The doorbell rang and he stood up, wiping his hands on his trousers and opening the door, heart thundering in his chest. Even after months of dating, he still had butterflies. 

"Hi," he said lamely, mouth almost dropping to the floor at how beautiful she looked. Even when she put minimal effort into her appearance, she managed to look like a model. 

Handing him a bottle, she returned his greeting. "Hello, Tae," stepping in, she eyed him as he looked over the bottle, realising it was wine; expensive yet delicious wine at that. 

His protest was immediate, amusing her greatly "You don't need to get me this! Really, I'm fine with just you."

"That's cute," Taking his free hand, she swung their joined hands gently. "too bad I won't listen."

Her attitude was… Interesting to say the least. For someone who grew up with wealth and manners implanted into her, she was surprisingly brash - never hesitating to speak her mind and call out something she thought was unjust or unfair. 

It was the opposite of him, where he preferred to keep quiet and simmer over his own annoyance by himself, she would out right challenge it and cast and authoritative aura. He would be lying if he said he didn't wonder how that assertiveness would translate in bed, but he wasn't going to broach that topic now. 

"Oh, I smell something delicious. Has my beautiful boyfriend been cooking again?" His mouth opened, but he was stopped by a gentle kiss pressing to his nose that rendered him speechless and dumb. "I assume yes?"

Sitting in the couch, she sat closely next to him, arm in his lap as her head rested on his shoulder, the TV turned on and switching to their shared show: American Horror Story.

"Mhm," lips brushing gently across her forehead, he could feel his heart thunder pathetically against his chest, playing with her fingers absentmindedly, pulling them back and watching them return to their original positions. 

The show was something they had decided on together after Johnny had recommended it. Currently still on the first season, it provided more laughs than scares.

This particular episode was one where things had began going south, a freakish latex suit making them both laugh out loud. "Holy shit, that's creepy," came the loud comment from his girlfriend that he found himself agreeing with, eyes widening at the sight of the all black suit. It looked like something out of a bad porn.

Suddenly she looked at him, fingers pressing into the soft skin on the underside of his jaw, "would you like it if I wore that, huh Yongie?" 

If he had been expecting anything. it certainly wasn't that, the air leaving his lungs as he spluttered; her expression remained deadly serious and he could feel his collar growing hot. 

"I-i uh-" trailing her fingers down. she squeezed his arm and patted his tummy, hard expression melting away to a good natured simper. 

"Joking baby, I'm not into those weird suits," eyeing the uncomfortable scene on screen, she added "especially not after this."

Hand slowly traveling from her fingers to draw patterns on the skin of her flesh, he couldn't help the overwhelming surge of love he felt. Neither had officially said those words and even though he knew what he felt was surely amor, he wanted to wait till the right opportunity to say it. 

Every feature she had was ethereal, as though hand crafted by god just to grace him. From her fluttering lashes down to her graceful cupid's bow that dipped and rose, tempting him to press his lips to hers - it was safe to say he was completely and utterly enamoured. Even now, under the crappy lighting of his living room, she looked a dream with every contour of her face glowing.

He sighed, head resting atop of hers as his mind wandered from the show. Often, he would sit and think about how lucky he was to have met her and that she respected everything about him. Never had she asked about his job, pushed him for information or done anything that would even suggest discomfort on his part. It was a mutual respect between them both that made their relationship so strong. 

Honesty was something she prided herself on, but he was not so transparent with her as she was with him. Like a fool, she was completely blinded by the wool he had pulled over her eyes, that he wasn't unemployed and actually had a means of income. 

Whether it was respectable was debatable, but she deserved to know at least and maked decision on whether or not she wanted to be with him anymore. By with-holding that information, he was lying to her. 

Her hand moved, reaching over to lace her fingers with his, bringing their joined hands together to rest over her chest, the beating of her heart strong and stable. 

And like a prophecy waiting to be unveiled, his phone alerted him to a message. Regrettably, he left her fingers to flex as he pulled his phone out, checking the notification that had interrupted the serenity. 

'You have received a private messages from '@YeonCae76': 

You blocked me.

And you did a stream

I heard you're with that now

Does she know how sexy you look when you're all fucked out? With your cum all over your skin? Does she know, huh Taeyong?'

I do and I could treat you so much better'

Mouth running dry, bile raced up his throat and he jerked up, startling her as her eyes swam with questions. "I'm going to check up on the food," his smile was painful, fake and he felt terrible because he knew she noticed. 

Practically running into the kitchen, he stood over the sink, palms flat as his stomach turned swallowing down the acid and dry heaving. He should have gone to the bathroom but she would have known instantly that something was amiss; she was too perceptive.

Why couldn't Chaeyeon leave him alone? What kind of sick pleasure did it bring her to harass him when she knew that he was in a relationship?  

Too many thoughts swirled in his head but he knew one thing - he had to do something about it. 

"Yongie? Are you okay?" He nodded despite wanting to do nothing more than shake his head. As desperately as he wanted to tell her everything, he couldn't risk losing everything he had. "Are you sure?"

Swallowing the bitterness in his mouth, he stepped away from the sink. "I'm fine, I just feel a little sick. I think I've caught something from the guys."

Her expression was bland, nothing displayed as she nodded, gently grasping his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen. "I'll bring on the door out then."

"Bu-" Her stare was penetrating, shivers running down his spine as he shut up instantly, complying as she shooed him out of the area - already well acquainted with everything within it. "Okay, please tell me if you need anything."

"Don't worry, you just sit and rest," he honestly wished he could have done that instead of feeling like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach. 

Sitting back down on the couch, he quickly texted the only people he knew could help him right now. 

Tae: Shit

Tae: Guys

Tae: _screenshot_

Tae: Look

Tae: I fucking blocked her and she's made another account

Tae: I feel sick

Tae: What do I do?

Winwin: Hyung…

Winwin: You need to tell the police

Winwin: I'm pretty sure you can get a restraining order for that, especially if it's reoccurring. 

Tae: I can't

Taeil: And why not?

Taeil: For fucks sake Taeyong, she drugged you and tried to rape you

Taeil: Now she's stalking you online

Tae: I know

Tae: But I can't just go to the police station

Tae: She would know something was wrong

Yuta: Are you joking me?

Yuta: You're not reporting this because your GIRLFRIEND doesn't know?

Yuta: Have you suddenly gone stupid?! What??

Yuta: She respects you now and she will respect you even after finding out what you do as a job

Winwin: ^

Winwin: and even if she didn't

Winwin: It's not about her

Taeil: If she doesn't stick with you then she's not the one for you, Taeyong.

Reading that was like getting slapped in the face and not moving despite knowing that it was coming. He felt like an absolute fool and he knew he was being stupid by not going to the police. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to. Not when he knew she would catch on quickly and would leave him for it.

At least, that's what he thought would happen. 

Tae: Okay thank you

Hair ran through his sweaty fingers, leaning into the couch as he buried into the pillows, lips pursed and musings scattered. However, he was distracted soon as she left the kitchen, a single plate of a food in his hands.

Thinking it was hers, he didn't bother to ask her for some since he wasn't such if he could stomach it. But he should have known better, feeling the couch sink as she shuffled next to him, spooning some of the food into her mouth. 

He sat quietly, looking at the TV blankly and hardly noticing that she was inching closer until her leg was almost over his. "Do you think you can have some food? It's delicious, maybe I should hire you and have you making dishes."

A little flustered by her praise, he made a noise of approval. "Open up," it wouldn't hurt him to just have some, especially when he really enjoyed being fawned over. "I need my baby to have some energy."

Sharing the plate, he was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn't feel sick anymore and that instead he was filled with a heartwarming contentedness. The plate placed on the coffee table, she patted his thigh and grinned. 

"You can tell me whatever, yeah?"

How could he? She was too prim and proper to have him as a boyfriend. She lived in the lap of luxury while he made what he could by recording himself; they were on two completely different waves lengths. Would she ever even understand? 

He gulped. "Yeah."

There was a gentle swipe across his lips, her thumb in her mouth moments later before her eyes flickered up to meet his. 

"I love you," and it was true, he really did. He loved her. 

Lips pressed softly against his, a tongue gliding across his bottom lip for a split second before she breathed an 'I love you too,' against him. 

He really wished she didn't.

* * *

 

The night was young, the beginnings of stars could be seen if you squinted hard enough while looking out of the window. It was calm, the sounds of wind rushing past failure heard in the background with the song that floated through the penthouse. 

He lay on the rug, back to the carpet and head resting on a pillow he had snagged from the couch. There wasn't really much he was doing, scrolling through his phone on twitter and instagram, occasionally watching a YouTube video here and there. Peacefully, he was co-existing with her.

She, on the other hand, was sat on the sofa and was gently rocking his knees with her feet, smiling down at him fondly despite his lack of direct attention. 

A particularly hard gust of wind rattled the window lane, her head snapping towards it only to see that the latch for the window had come undone - allowing a gust of cold air to come in. 

Slowly, she locked it again and closed the blinds, sending one last look to Taeyong before heading to the hallway, pausing only to ask him 'do you want anything? I'm just going to get some ice cream.'

He shook his head no and she was gone, the door locking behind her. 

There wasn't much to do when she was gone other than wonder around and maybe watch some TV. Despite having been together for a long time now, he had never seen the entire of her home. 

Placing his phone in his pocket, he began to wonder around. She had always given him free reign anyway and knew she wouldn't be bothered that he was moving about. 

Moving past the living room and kitchen, he went past the main bedroom and the guest room where he was supposed to stay but never did. There was never really a need for anything past those rooms and so he had never seen them. However, he was a curious man and was opening doors left and right. 

The first one that he approached seemed like a giant walk in wardrobe, clothes lining the walls and accessories nearly hung up. The more he peered at clothing, he realised that none of them were particularly designer labels, just a little pricier that the average stores. In fact, the most expensive thing he saw in there was the gucci belt. 

Closing the door, he looked through some more of the rooms, finding a collection of paintings and one room painted entirely in black; he would have to ask her what that was about later on.  

Finally, after rounding a corridor there was a room that looked a little different, with a black door compared to the other ones that were white in colour. With a little trepidation, he opened the door and gasped. 

It wasn't the biggest room, one of the smaller ones actually, but he couldn't help but be in awe. Moon light filtered in from every angle, pouring in and illuminating the contents with an unearthly glow. Glass panels rose high above his head and he could barely look up without seeing nothing but the brilliant expanse of the night. It seemed to be a little greenhouse, plants in pots and others in vines that climbed towards the high ceiling. 

Quite honestly, he was a little upset that she had never shown him this place, especially when she knew how much he loved his plants.

Tae: Hey

Tae: You have some explaining to do

Tae: 

Tae: :[

Tae: You have this in your house and you've never shown me

Tae: I felt that

Minutes ticked past and the goofy smile on his face began to fall. She _always_ had her phone on and now there wasn't even a double tick. Glancing at the time, he realised that more than an hour had passed; it only ever took 20 or so minutes to get to the store and back.

Tae: Hello?

Tae: Where are you?

Deciding the ringing her would be the best option, he chewed his nails nervously while listening to it dial. It went straight to voicemail. 

Curses ran through his head and spilled from his mouth, packing back and forth as he rang her continuously, still going to voicemail each time. He had heard of the rich getting kidnapped but he never thought that was happen to her never wanted to believe that it could happen.

Tae: baby

Tae: please respond

Tae: hello??

Just as he was about to break down, a text popped up on the top of his screen.

Winwin: Hyung

Winwin: You need to go to Yugyeom's house

Winwin: now

Winwin: (y/n)'s here

Tae: Why the hell is she over there

Tae: Shit 

Tae: I'll be there soon

Winwin: Okay

Grabbing his jacket and throwing on his shoes, he ran out of the house, only just remembering to lock the door behind him.

To say that he was nervous was a bold faced lie, he was teetering on the edge of losing his mind. What was she doing at the party they had both agreed they didn't want to go to? Didn't he trust him enough to tell him she wanted to go? 

Biting the skin off of his lips, he paid the driver quickly and almost tripped out of the car, running over to Ten and Yuta, both of whom looked worried. "Where is she?!" A hand placed itself on his bicep, squeezing gently to try and ease his thundering heart. 

"Come," Tugging him along, they arrived towards the back of the house where a huge crowd blocked the majority of his sight, the place seeming with people and phones as chants of 'fight, fight, fight!' filled the air. 

"Fight? Who's fighting?" Neither of the other boys spoke and he was pulled around the edge, using his tiptoes to try and see over people's heads. 

From there he had a clearer view, the form of two people on the floor. One of them was pinned under the other one, barely able to protect themselves against the punches and hits that were thrown towards them. Squinting, his blood stopped when he recognised the coat the person on top had on. 

Sicheng and Johnny were running over, the bystander effect meaning people were doing nothing to help. The two men pulled the person off, Sicheng holding onto the bleeding girl that was under her and Johnny holding his girlfriend.

Through the blood and the messy hair, he could very clearly remember who that other girl was: Chaeyeon. 

"Fuck you! Your boyfriend's a fucking whore!" Chaeyeon screamed, making the hair's on the back of his neck rise. But his attention wasn't on her, instead it was directed to his girlfriend who struggled against Johnny (who was having a difficult time keeping her at bay).

"Don't you fucking talk about him! He's a better person than you ever will be, you goddamn rapist! Who that FUCK do you think you are?! Stalking him and harassing him for MONTHS!" And it was just as Chaeyeon had grimaced and spat at her, that she broke free from Johnny and ran over, sending Chaeyeon straight to the floor and delivering ruthless hits to her face. 

Taeyong was speechless, hardly believing what he was seeing as he watched his girlfriend's eyes fill with rage and contempt, dragged away from the body of his stalker by Shownu and Johnny. 

"I swear to god, if I ever even hear fucking rumours of you looking at him, I will make sure you wished you died tonight!" And then she finally stopped fighting, letting herself go limp in their arms as she stared hatefully at the girl. 

Now that the fight was over, the crowd began to disperse, some people gawking at her figure from behind her back and others rushing over to Chaeyeon to check what damage had been done. 

From what he could make out, she had a busted lip and a trail of blood coming down the aid of he face, but nothing near as bad as Chaeyeon. Her soft voice was spilling apologies to the two men, apologising if she had hurt Johnny and saying thank you. He almost had whiplash from her change in attitude. 

Staring straight at her, he saw the exact moment she'd spotted him, freezing on the spot as he walked over, grabbing her wrist as the others backed away. Even Ten and Yuta had shared a glance and disappeared. 

"What are you doing here, Yongie?" 

"Don't call me that." He snapped, glare piercing and cold as he spotted her car on the street, marching up to it and climbing into the driver's seat. She followed quickly behind, mouth opening in what was probably an explanation but he was too caught up in his emotions to want to hear it. 

Watching him for a few moments, she put on her seatbelt and moved back against the seat, head on the head rest. His jaw was tense, knuckles white as he held onto the steering wheel, directing them swiftly back to her house, not once looking her way to say anything. 

He didn't even know what he was feeling, whether it was anger, fear, anxiety, worry or something else. They all blended together until he was unable discern one from the other.

Parking the car, he got out of the car and waited for her to get out. The blood had dried on her cheek leaving behind a red stain while her lips were puffy, swollen with a cut just in the top corner. He assumed it had bled but dropped judging from the split.

Unbearable silence surrounded them both, her form trailing behind him as the door unlocked and they were inside. 

"Sit." No room for any debate. 

Obliging with his wishes, she sat on the couch and fiddled with her fingers, chewing her cheek nervously. Taeyong had never been angry before, he hated losing his temper. So to see him with gritted teeth and unreadable hues was scary, terrifying.

He came back with a plaster, vaseline and some disinfectant, sitting next to her and angling her face towards him. He cleaned her injuries, thankful to find that the blood on her cheek was only the result of a small scratch. Not once did he make eye contact, deathly silence between them. 

He dabbed at her lip with the alcohol and even though it stung wildly, she had no reaction. Once he was done removing the blood, he slowly spread Vaseline over her lips, focusing on the split before closing the pot. 

For a split second, his gaze turned worried and the black in his eyes split ways to reveal the warm chocolate. She barely had time to take it in because he was already walking away, heading into the spare room and slamming the door shut. 

He sat on the bed, zoning out. Taeyong was at a loss. What was he even supposed to say? He had no idea how she knew about Chaeyeon stalking him and he certainly wasn't pleased that she had decided to beat the shit out of her. But there was a sick part of him that was glad she had done it, Chaeyeon - if she valued her life - wouldn't dare bother him again. 

In a way, he was responsible for this mess and he felt horrible. He also knew that she was aware of what his job was now, considering Chaeyeon had called him out and basically announced that he was a whore. (Was he? He wondered.)

Yuta: I know it's not my place

Yuta: But you should watch this video

Yuta: It wasn't her who started it

Yuta: Taeil-hyung told her about Chaeyeon stalking you

Yuta: _Video_

Feeling a sudden sense of deja vu, he pressed on the video and watched the scene unfold. The angle was close, someone already filming Chaeyeon as they played beer pong. A loud laughter rang out and a few seconds after, the camera moved to reveal her walking closer. She looked neat and collected, coat hanging over her shoulders and her hands tucked neatly into her pockets. 

"Hey Chaeyeon, may I speak with you?" She badly paid attention to the camera that was focused on her, obviously recording. 

Chaeyeon's smile dropped quickly, turning a frown as she recognised her. "No, I don't want to talk with you."

"How unfortunate. You don't get a choice," The authority in her tone as well as the clearly insincere smile set a hostile environment, "You have been harassing Taeyong and I want to know why. Don't even bother denying it, I have the proof," she pulled out her phone and the screenshot he had sent to the group chat was displayed as well as his texts. "Chaeyeon, I will ask you once and only once. Leave him alone."

And like the idiot Chaeyeon was, she scoffed loudly, snatching her phone and throwing it to the floor. She frowned and went to pick it up, the screen protector smashed but otherwise unharmed. The phone was powered off and she stated at Chaeyeon. 

"Your boyfriend's a slut. Whoring himself out for money, all he's good for is showing off his dick," Chaeyeon started, camera panning to her face as she spoke, the low and warning 'Chaeyeon' doing nothing to stop her, "I bet he would have had sex with me anyway. I didn't need to drug him, he he would have fucked me anyway. Better than you could."

"Take that back," Chaeyeon smirked, disgusting him.

"Or what?" She taunted.

"Or you'll regret it."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed mockingly. "Look at you. Rich girl thinking she's hot shit. Guess what? You're not worth the money you wear, and neither is your camboy boyfriend. He's a who-" she didn't finish the sentence because she was sent to the ground, fist connecting with her nose and the crunching sound made him wince.

Chaeyeon's hand clawed at her face but failed to do anything more than give her a scratch. The video ended on a still image of her sitting on top of Chaeyeon.

She had never initially planned on fighting Chaeyeon and he would be stupid to think otherwise. He knew she liked to talk things out and lay her points out first, but she had resorted to violence because of what was being said about him. She fought for _him_. 

He was a fool and he had always known this, but right now he was completely aware of it. 

A knock on the door followed by a 'Taeyong, can I come in?' made him swallow his thick saliva, "yes."

Eyes cast downwards, she shuffled into the room and closed the door. Her expression was likened to that of a puppy and he shot up, grabbing her tightly before she could utter a word, head buried in her neck as he teared up. 

"I'm so sorry," came his garbled words, hot tears hitting her shirt and making it stick to her skin, arms reaching around to cradle him. "I'm sorry for not talking you about being a camboy and for not telling you about Chaeyeon. I'm sorry Taeil-hyung had to tell you and I'm sorry I'm not honest with you."

Instead of responding, she rubbed his back, drawing patterns into his skin and whispering that he was okay and that she forgave him. He didn't need that guilt to weight heavy on his heart and she would be a terrible girlfriend if she did nothing to ease his loathing. 

The tears continued to flow, nose runny and red as his fingers dug into her sides, holding her like she would slip away if she didn't. "I'm sorry," was his mantra, mumbled into her neck as she ran her hand up and down his back, playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Slowly but surely, he began to calm down, sitting down on the bed with his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she exhaled. "You don't have to apologise, Yongie, but why didn't you tell me about you being a cam boy?"

"Because I thought you would leave me. I love you, I couldn't risk it," the vibrations from her soft laughter made him look up, her thumbs running across his cheeks and wiping away the moisture. 

"I would never leave you, not for something like that. You're still my boyfriend, my Taeyong no matter what you do as a job."

He breathed, eyes wide and smile threatening to split his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed, "I actually think that's kind of hot."

At this he gaped, searching her expression for any hint of a lie. "Are you serious?"

"Dead. Maybe I can join you one day?" and that was the moment he knew that he would keep her around for a long time, hands on either side of her face as he pulled her down, looking over every desktop to engrain it into his memory.

"Of course. But not too often, you'll steal my audience," his grin was cheeky, wet lips brushing against hers as she grimaced, pushing him away with a disgusted noise. 

Yes, he thought, she was perfect.

* * *

 

"Hi guys, I'm back! Did you miss me?" Red lips prettily forming each word, he looked picturesque as he looked into the camera, "yes? I'm glad. And this time, I have something special."

Worlds_ending: Special?

"Mhm, a special guest," eyes flickering towards her, he coaxed her forward with a welcome palm, "my girlfriend will be a part of today's show."

Marvyxx: Wow

Marvyxx: A mask

Neonurture: She's hot

Taeyong smiled, rouge colouring his maws as he nodded, arm wrapping around her waist, eyes darkening as a wet, warm tongue glid across his lower lip. "Yes she is."

Despite the fact that she had on a masquerade mask, coloured black and obscuring half her face, she remained natural and smiled prettily, waving with a tilt of her head. It had been a mutual agreement that she would participate in the streams only if she had a mask on, it wouldn't be good for the restaurant's reputation if they found out she was filming explicit things on the side. 

On her lips was the same colour Taeyong was wearing, a deep berry red that would stain the skin and leave behind blotchy red patches - perfect for marking. 

CaliberTurn: Shit

CaliberTurn: I'm wet already, ur both sexy as fuck

Leo382: Agree

SeongPark: I would let u step on me

Mingnow: ^

She laughed, eyes sparkling as he pouted. "We wouldn't step on you, unless you liked that."

SeongPark: :)

DemonSannie: This is time to be horny on main. No soft feelings SMH

She nodded, turning around to face Taeyong with the sound of coins in the background. "Yeah, I agree, Sannie," Thumb pulling down his bottom lip, she leant in, breath fanning across his face delicately as his pupils expanded. "It's no time to be sweet.

The camera forgotten, she pressed a sweet kiss for his lips, the mask bumping into his nose a little as she did so. 

Hands roamed under his large white shirt, pressing against his skin and gently rubbing circles into the warm flesh with her thumbs, head tilting to reach his neck. Kitten licks wet his neck, lips sucking faint shades of red into the exposed skin.

Sending a quick glance over to the screen, he saw the coins fill up ridiculously quick, faster than any other stream he had done previously. It pleased him to see that his audience was also enjoying the show. 

"Can I touch you?" He spoke gently, almost whispering as she stilled, fingers pressing harder into his firm flesh before nodding. Instantly, his digits trailed over her thighs, gripping the flesh and massaging it gently in his hand, earning a breathy moan in his ear. 

Crimson stained his neck, her grin wide and smug as she moved back, pushing away his hands to grab ahold of his narrow hips, pulling him onto her lap with his legs on either side of her body. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, looking awestruck as she gazed into his eyes. 

Arms winding themselves over her shoulders, her nails raked gently over the skin of his back, goosebumps forming where her scalding touch had been, shivers running down his spine as she sucked on his ear. "You're so good for me, baby."

Despite the innocent nature of her words, he could feel the smirk against his heated flesh, her hand snaking between their bodies to slide into his trousers, holding his bare skin. "You'll take your shirt off for me, yeah?" 

The shirt slipped easily off his shoulders, pooling on the floor as she dragged her nails on the inside of his legs, thumbing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, listening to his breathless whines with satisfaction.

Finger hooking under the waistband of his underwear, she let go and let it snap tightly against his skin, the flesh smarting as he hissed. "Again," and who was she to disobey? Again and again, the elastic smacked against his skin, red marks littering his flesh with blood rushing south with every hit.

His hips rolled, grinding his clothed bulge against her body as needy pants slipped past his glossy, red lips. "You're already hard?" He was unable to answer because his mouth was occupied, sucking open mouthed hickeys on to her neck. Finger tips danced across his body, resting atop his bulge for a few seconds before the heel of her palm was used to grind into him.

"S-shit," laughing breathlessly at his reaction, she ground her hand down harder, the heat from his flesh increasing with the sounds of his whines.

With a particularly hard grind, he bucked his hips up, brushing against her while his arms tightened around her shoulders. 

Glancing back, she saw the comments and coins piling up, grinning at the devilish suggestions. "Can you get your trousers off please, baby? I promise I'll help you after."

With movements almost too eager, he yanked off his trousers and revealed all his nearly naked glory to both his girlfriend and the camera. A beautiful pastel blue lingerie set rested lowly on his hips, the ribbon harnesses sinking into the supple flesh of his thighs. But what was most eye-catching was the panties that barely held him in, cock bulging obscenely against the thin, delicate lace.

"Oh fuck, this was your surprise?" He nodded, eyes hooded with lust and mischief, lower lip bitten on as he sat back down on her lap. "You're too good to me," whispering delicately in his ear, he licked a stripe from her neck up to her, suckling on her earlobe.

"Touch me, please. I need you so bad," With a soft grunt, her hand wormed back under his panties and pulled them down so that the tip of his cock rested on top of the fabric, dripping precum and darkening the lace into a nearly navy blue. 

However, instead of her hand like he had expected, she shoved him down so he lay on his back, his head jerking up before her hand made contact with his neck, coaxing him back down. 

"Relax, I won't hurt you," He trusted her, laying his head back in the pillows as she moved away for a second, the warmth from her skin disappearing as she moved the laptop so it was in front of his head, on the pillows and able to see everything that happened. 

Her touch was cruel, taunting as she teased his taut muscles, even pausing to tickle him to watch his stomach twitch before she finally reached his heavy cock. "You have such a pretty dick, can I have a taste?" 

Nodding, mouth dry, he heard the sounds of coins loud and clearly. She was slow, steady as she pulled them down, eyes never leaving his.

Her head lowered, hot air on his cock making him jump, hands threading into her hair, chest rising and falling unsteadily as she broke eye contact, dipping down to press kisses to his thighs. Red trails were left behind; the colour of blood and of love.

Finally, after an agonising minute of slow and sensual kisses, arousal gathering in his lower abdomen with dizzying intensity - her hot, wet, muscle finally touched him.

Instantly, he was putty, melting under her touch as she steadied him with hands on his legs, holding them down as her tongue ran across his length, teasing him with lingering looks filled with passion. The tip of her tongue played with the bulging being, sucking gently to ease more musical sounds from his glossy maws. 

"P-please," he sounded beautiful, desperately bucking his hips with his head thrown back, fingers tightening their hold on her scalp. 

However, she wasn't unaffected, the ridiculous amount of slick pooling in the centre of her underwear surely ruining them. Though right now, she was focused on him and him only. 

Deciding that she was done teasing, his tip an angry red and weeping, she enveloped the head within her mouth. Taeyong made a sound that was a mix between a sob and a whine, sweat shining on his neck as his adam apple bobbed. 

Slowly, she lowered her head further, resisting the urge to gag as he hit the back of her throat, tongue swiping across the sensitive skin. He seemed to like that if she was judging by the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

His hips jerked involuntarily, an indecipherable mix of her name and 'baby' on his tongue but not leaving. Cheeks hollowed and eyes doe like, staring up at him, she moved across his cock, dragging out the most delicious sounds she could. "O-oh fuck," he choked out.

But he was not prepared for her next evil act. Her nose brushing against his neatly trimmed pelvis, she swallowed. His reaction was instantaneous, a loud cry ripping from his throat at the feeling. Taeyong's breathing was loud, laboured as he tugged on her hair. If he was a little more conscious, he would have loosened his hold. 

She did this again, swallowing around him but stopping when his stomach began to tense. "Don't tease me," he tried to warn, though it only ended up sounding like a whimper. 

Instead, she smirked (as much as she could), and swallowed one final time, tongue flat against his cock and using the tip to circle the vein, sucking on him before he gave a breathless gasp. His release slide down her throat, accompanied with more gulps that only sent shocks up his spine, trying to push her away as she licked up his length. 

Only when tears had began to run his water line and his legs trembled, did she let him go, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and looking like the cat that caught the canary. 

Licking her lips for dramatic effect while her gaze was connected with the camera, she almost laughed when the coins flooded in.

"Sit up," she commanded, getting off the bed and opening up a drawer, rummaging through it before holding something behind her back. "I'm going to blindfold you, okay?"

"Okay."

Her touch was gentle, loving as she slipped the soft material over his eyes. He opened his eyes and could see nothing but black, not even a faint shadow dancing in his vision. "You can't touch me unless I tell you."

She was certainly getting bold, but he couldn't say that he cared. 

Now that his vision and sense of touch were compromised, he waited patiently for whatever she was planning. First he heard the sound of her soft moaning and then he heard a low whine of his name followed by the sound of the sheets rustling.

Despite the fact that he had come not even a few moments ago, he could feel himself getting hard again, fingers itching to dig themselves into her warm flesh. "Baby?"

"Shh," pressing his lips against his chastely, he felt a warmth covering over him, confused for a moment before he realised what exactly was happening. "Shit, y-you feel so good, Yongie."

It was slow and then all at once, the heat and wetness that enveloped him almost made him blow his load right there and then, muscles in his jaw twitching as he used all the self control he could to keep himself from moving.

Her gorgeous form was so close, her hands resting on his shoulders as she rose from his cock, only to slam back down with such force that they they both were unable to hold back their sounds. 

Hyper aware of every ripple and touch with his vision taken away from him, he did what he could only think to do: buck his hip upwards while she was coming down. 

The resulting sound, a sharp gasp of pleasure right beside his ear, made the upcoming orgasm promise greatness. She clenched intentionally, enjoying his facial expressions as he breathed through an open mouth. Although her thighs were beginning to burn and her own release was quickly barrelling towards her, she continued to move.

"Can I touch you? I want to feel you s-so bad," struggling to keep his sentences coherent, he was ready to cry to get her permission. 

Thankfully she took mercy on him and agreed. Within a second his hands were all over her while hers drifted from his shoulders to his neck, wrapping delicately around the column of flesh as her hands applied pressure to the sides. Enough to make him see stars but nothing to hurt him. 

Hands on her hips, he pulled her down harshly to to meet his thrusts, each hiss and barely audible whisper of his name bringing him closer to the precipice. The stream was the last thing on his mind, the only thing he was concerned with was his release. 

She was getting closer too, speed increasing as she bounced, thighs burning and breathing unsteady. His thrusts were becoming uneven and coupled with her hands closing further around his throat, the mixture of asphyxiation and pleasure drove him wild. 

It was only when she leant in, whispering something filthy about how he was so good, so stunning for her and the audience, did he finally lose his rhythm and pull her flush against him.

Hot, white cum painted her walls, filling her up and triggering her own orgasm, white exploding in her vision as he held her tightly. The world stilled, nothing but the two of them left as they shared and embrace, her hands falling from his neck down to his waist, head resting on her shoulder as they collected themselves. 

"You okay?" She asked, the question only for the two of them as he nodded, smiling as she reached up to take off his blindfold. 

"I'm good, but," he winked briefly at the camera, "they haven't seen you, baby. Maybe we should show them, if you want of course."

She seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds before nodding, arms going limp and relinquishing all control. Delicately, he moved her to her back, slipping out of her and tucking himself away. 

Manoeuvring himself so that he was level with her cunt, he took a few moments to take in the sight: the way her core glistened with their shared release and the subtle swell of her clit. "You're so stunning, I love you."

She smiled, beaming at him before he moved forward, using both thumbs to part her folds, tongue darting out to lick a delicate stripe up her entrance. The taste of their mixed fluids weren't particularly tasted but he couldn't have care less. 

Every drop he could find he was swallowing, the hand in his hair tugging tightly with everything swipe his tongue made against a particularly sensitive spot. As long as he could watch her come undone under him, he didn't care if the entire world fell apart around him.

Cleaning out both his come and her slick, he flickered against her swollen nub, latching on and giving it a rough suck. It brought him great joy to see how she went limp with the action, repeating it again just to watch her squirm.

"T-tae," he only fluttered his lashes, smirking ruthlessly as he coated it in saliva, pulling away to blow cool air against it and make her shiver before sucking as hard as he could without hurting her. 

And like a doll that had its strings cut, she lost all sensation as a blinding orgasm rushed through her, Taeyong's hot mouth unrelenting in it's assault before she finally tapped his shoulder and he let go.

"Too much?" He hummed, only to receive a shake of the head. Exhaling, he made eye contact one last time with the camera, licking away the essence that glistening on his lips. "I guess that's all, I hope you liked today's stream! I'll see you next time." The screen turned black and he stared at the outcome: 6000 coins. 

Her mask was pulled off, her arm wrapping around him and bringing him back down to the bed, her head resting on his chest and listening to his fluttering heartbeat. 

"Hey, Yongie?"

"Yeah?'

"I love you," he chuckled, heart fluttering as he closed his eyes, content. 

"I love you too."


End file.
